


Luchar para vivir otro día

by Aliena1989



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Clones, Feelings About the Star Wars: Clone Wars Finale, Gen, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliena1989/pseuds/Aliena1989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Luchar para vivir otro día

Conocía a cada uno de ellos, recordaba los nombres de todos y el tiempo que llevaban luchando a su lado. Eran sus hombres, estaban bajo su mando y responsabilidad. Pero por encima de eso eran sus hermanos, con los que compartía anécdotas de batallas, con los que sufría a diario los embistes de una guerra que parecía no tener fin. Y con los que bromeaba en los pocos momentos en los que podían permitirse descansar.

Comprendía la adrenalina que recorría sus cuerpos en cada ofensiva, los miedos que les ayudaban a seguir adelante y el dolor que atenazaba sus corazones cada vez que un nuevo hermano caía. Porque también eran los suyos.

Una guerra que los engullía, que consumía sus fuerzas y los obligaba a dar lo mejor de sí. Porque si no lo hacían, sus cuerpos yacerían en algún campo olvidado de un planeta que no se preocuparía por velarlos.

¿Quién lo haría?

Su destino había sido escrito desde el momento en el que habían sido creados, en laboratorios dónde decidieron cómo sería su corta vida. Todo clon recordaba esa etapa en Kamino, la disciplina y los duros entrenamientos dónde no podían permitirse fallar. Porque no existían los errores en la ciencia kaminoana.

Rex, cómo todos sus hermanos, recordaba las salas impolutas y blancas dónde absolutamente todo estaba programado y estudiado. Ellos mismos habían sido programados como droides para obedecer órdenes ciegamente. Los kaminoanos no los concebían como otra cosa que un mero producto del que se podía prescindir si había algún lote en mal estado. Quizá un poco más listos que un simple hojalata pero un producto del que, al fin y al cabo, esperaban buenos resultados.

Por eso a todos les asignaron números, dejando muy claro el lugar que ocupaban y lo que esperaban de ellos.

Pero ellos no eran simples números. Todos se ponían un nombre tan pronto como aprendían a hablar y disparar un arma. Ese nombre les daba identidad y un sentimiento de unidad que les separaba de los hojalatas.

Eran los soldados perfectos, entrenados desde la cuna para matar y obedecer. Para no hacer preguntas y defender unos valores que les habían grabado a fuego, que eran parte de su piel y de su genética.

De este modo la misma República se había asegurado un ejército poderoso, perfecto y eficiente que nunca cuestionaba nada, ni siquiera el lugar que ocupaba en el mundo.

Y daba resultado. 

Los buenos soldados seguían órdenes, pasase lo que pasase. Y su corta vida se limitaba a luchar y morir por la República, eso era todo.

Jesse, que se había tatuado el símbolo que todos defendían, sintiendo que realmente era parte de algo. Y ahora sus huesos yacían en aquel lugar frío e inhóspito, después de ser utilizado por aquel sistema que juró proteger y defender con su vida.

Y había muerto pensando que Rex, a quién había obedecido ciegamente, era un traidor. Rex se acordó de Slick, el clon que les traicionó en Christophsis. En aquél entonces sólo sintió desprecio hacia alguien que les había vendido a él y a sus hermanos. Rex no había podido entender lo que le había motivado. Sus palabras eran inconcebibles y sonaban a excusas baratas para intentar limpiar su nombre delante de los hermanos a los que había vendido.

Cody y él habían hablado sobre ello cuando los generales se habían marchado y también habían tenido que acallar a los otros clones, a quiénes sorprendieron cuchicheando. Slick dijo que sus hermanos se merecían algo mejor, que los jedi los mantenían como esclavos y los usaban a su antojo. Dijo que quería algo más para todos ellos, que quería dar un golpe por todos los clones.

No compartía del todo su opinión sobre los jedi, por lo poco que sabía de ellos tampoco podían elegir qué hacer con su vida y estaban sujetos a lo que otros esperaban de ellos. Además había jedis que se preocupaban por ellos, Ahsoka y el general Skywalker eran el mejor ejemplo de ello.

Pero después de todo lo que había pasado llegaba a entender el anhelo de querer una vida diferente.

Ahsoka Tano dejó la orden. Y Cut Lawquane abandonó el ejército y vivía como un granjero junto a su familia.

No era tan descabellado que Slick quisiese algo más.

Y ahora se preguntaba, ¿Qué iba a ser de todos los soldados supervivientes a la guerra? ¿Serían capaces de vivir con lo que habían hecho? Eran soldados, no sabían hacer otra cosa. Pero… ¿Por quién o qué iban a luchar?

¿Qué habría sido de su buen amigo Cody? ¿Estaría el general Kenobi muerto? ¿Y el general Skywalker? ¿Habría sobrevivido al ataque de Appo y el resto de sus chicos? Lo más probable era que no lo hubiese hecho, por muy extraordinario que fuera, incluso para los estándares jedi.

Y aquello dolía más de lo que Rex estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Todavía se sentía culpable por atacar a Ahsoka y sospechaba que cargaría con esa culpa por el resto de su vida, aunque el chip fuese el culpable.

Si él se sentía así, ¿Cómo se sentirían los clones que sí hubiesen conseguido asesinar a su general?

La muerte de Fives también pesaba en su consciencia. Quizá si se hubiese quedado con él en Kamino, si hubiesen llegado mucho antes y Fox no hubiese aparecido... Si le hubiesen escuchado o si Fox no hubiera disparado…

Quizá incluso podrían haber evitado la muerte de Tup.

Pero él nunca hubiese abandonado a su general y sus muchachos y fue el propio Fives el que decidió quedarse investigando en Kamino. Y ambos lo entendieron porque sabían cuál era su deber y su lugar.

Esa sensación de culpa la había sentido más veces y sabía que cada clon arrastraba su propia culpa por haber sobrevivido y no haber podido salvar a un hermano. Pensó en el propio Fives al que conoció como un mero novato en la luna de Rishi y que acabó convirtiéndose en parte de la élite. Había muerto creyendo haber perdido a todos sus compañeros originales de escuadrón de Kamino.

Luchar para vivir otro día. 

Rex sabía que Jesse y Fives hablaban a menudo de Hardcase que se sacrificó en Umbara para que la misión fuera un éxito. Había orgullo en sus voces por lo que había hecho pero también se atisbaba un sentimiento que Rex comprendía muy bien.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenían tiempo de asimilar esas muertes porque la guerra no se detenía porque matasen a un compañero.

Se volvían a poner el casco, buscaban un nuevo objetivo al que disparar y lo aceptaban porque era para lo que habían nacido. E ignoraban los sentimientos de impotencia, rabia y angustia.

Fingían olvidar pero nunca lo hacían.

Había que seguir adelante, cómo tenía que hacerlo Rex ahora.

Era en aquellos momentos en los que hubiese deseado ser como un droide que no sintiese. Un ser insensible, una máquina de matar que no tuviese que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir las lágrimas por cada hermano caído.

De repente las palabras que le dijo a Fives y lo que él le contestó cuando tomaron Umbara acudieron a su mente:

_¿Qué sentido tiene esto? Es decir, ¿Para qué?_

_No lo sé, señor. Y dudo que alguien lo sepa. Sólo sé que la guerra acabará algún día. Y entonces, ¿Qué? Somos soldados, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?_

Todavía no tenía una respuesta para ello.

Ahsoka parecía igual de apenada que él por el sacrificio inútil de los clones y él sabía que era sincera. Ella se preocupaba por sus hombres y había hecho todo lo posible por salvarlos. Ambos lo habían intentado y aún así ninguno de los muchachos lo había logrado.

Miró de nuevo a la joven togruta, de pie junto al montón de improvisadas tumbas. Muchas de ellas estaban vacías, pues no habían podido encontrar los cuerpos.

Ahsoka dejó caer su sable láser, ya nada sería igual tampoco para ella. Había dejado la orden hacía tiempo pero Rex intuía que en el fondo de su corazón había seguido siendo una jedi. Hasta entonces, cuando el mundo se desmoronó también para ella.

Sintió de nuevo la conocida sensación de ahogo y se obligó a no apartar la vista.

Por ellos.

Luchar para vivir un día más.

Fue entonces que lo supo, viviría cada día por ellos. Tendría la vida que ningún clon había podido ni siquiera soñar. Su memoria no desaparecería, mientras quedase alguien que les recordase.

Él los velaría. 


End file.
